


Amame Como Yo Te Amo

by KingSaturnz



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Brian has an unrequited crush on Toby, Idk what I'm doing anymore lol, M/M, One-Shot, Spanish, Unrequited Love, maybe this will be a small fic, rareship, ticcimask is a couple
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-11 18:11:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20157898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingSaturnz/pseuds/KingSaturnz
Summary: Brian (Hoodie) tiene un amor no correspondido hacia uno de sus mejores amigos Toby y este ya esta en una relación que Brian ayudo a formar. Mientras se ahoga en el pasado, un demonio muy peculiar le observa.





	Amame Como Yo Te Amo

**Author's Note:**

> ** no pregunten, solo vino a mi cabeza esta idea jsjsjsjs **

Brian suspiro de cansancio y se desplomó en el sofá de la enorme mansión donde vivía con un monstruo esbelto y dos idiotas que se la pasan peleando como pareja casada. Las misiones de Slender se han vuelto más difíciles y Brian tiene la teoría conspirativa que ha estado de mal humor y se está desquitando con sus proxys. 

-¡Augh! Admiro a nuestro jefe, pero ¿no creen que ya es mucho?-preguntó Tim molesto mientras Toby se sentaba al lado de él y cansado se recargaba en el hombro de Tim. Brian miraba a la pareja con una cara neutral, un perfecto poker que casi nadie podía ver a través de.

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo-dijo Brian, mientras se paraba. -Voy a la cocina por algo de beber, ¿Quieren algo?

- **Cerveza** -dijo la pareja al unison. Brian asiente y al darles la espalda, sonríe. Esos dos nunca cambian… así como él tampoco lo ha hecho. Brian abrió el refrigerador y sacó dos cervezas y una soda fría para luego regresar a la sala. 

-Tengan, par de tortolos-dijo Brian en su usual tono sarcástico mientra les daba la cerveza a Toby y Tim. La pareja solo se limitó a lanzarle una mirada amistosa y juguetona antes de que se volviera a desplomar en el sofá de enfrente con su Pepsi. -¿Donde estara Slender?

-De seguro está volviendo a stalkear a Jeff.-dijo Tim antes de tomar un trago a su cerveza. Toby solo se limitó a tomar su cerveza y antes de que los proxys se dieran cuenta, Tim habia traido mas cervezas y tanto él como su pareja estaban muy borrachos. Brian, quien solo se tomó la soda y estaba sobrio, veía a sus amigos hacer el ridículo.

Toby se rió con Tim cuando trataban de decir trabalenguas. -Briiiaaaaaaan

-¿Que quieres, Rogers?

-Unetenoooos

-Si, unetenos-alentaba Tim con una sonrisa borracha. Brian negaba con la cabeza.

-Si se van a emborrachar, al menos uno de los tres tiene que estar sobrio

-Borracha tu abuela-decía Tim y Toby se rió. Brian suspiro y saco su teléfono para matar el tiempo, pero como siempre, aquellos tórtolos no se pudieron aguantar las ganas de tocarse y ya se estaban besuqueando como animales hambrientos.

-Okay, esa es mi señal-se dijo a sí mismo Brian y salió de la mansión. Conociendo los, Brian tendría que volver a meterse dentro de 2 o 3 horas. Sin nada que hacer y para escapar la horrible imagen de sus amigos haciendo el delicioso, empezó a caminar por el bosque. Solamente paró cuando encontró un pequeño arroyo y se sentó cerca de este. 

Fue en estos momentos bajo la luz de la luna y el sonido de grillos cantar que Brian rompió su perfecto  _ poker face _ para mostrar su frustración y celo. -¡Carajo!-gritaba Brian hacia el arroyo. La vista de Brian se nublo poco a poco y recargo su cara en sus manos para evitar que las lágrimas cayeran. 

Brian, conocido mejor como Hoodie, se había enamorado de uno de sus mejores amigos. En especifico, de Toby Rogers. ¿Sorprendido? Él también lo estaba cuando se dió cuenta de sus sentimientos hacia el chico. Al principio, tanto él como Tim no lo podían soportar. Era muy molesto y a cada rato estaba con sus pendejadas de “¡Hey Masky!” o “¡Hey Hoodie!”. Sin embargo, simplemente las cosas cambiaron en tan solo 5 años.

Aunque Toby había madurado un poco, seguía siendo igual de juguetón y adorable chico que conocieron hace 5 años atrás. Brian se había enamorado de él en tan solo dos años y al principio lo negaba. ¿Cómo podía gustarle a Brian un chico tan molesto e hiperactivo como Toby? Mas sin embargo, cada que el castaño lo veía con ese brillo diabólico en los ojos o sus abrazos tan inoportunos pero cálidos lo dejaban con la cara sonrojada y tartamudeando.

_ -¡Hoodie!-gritó Toby mientras se abalanzaba contra el mayor y casi lo tumba. -A-A-Adivina, adivina-na-nador _

_ _ _ Brian suspira. -¿Qué, al fin aprendiste a limpiarte la cola cuando cagas? _

_ _ _ Toby, acostumbrado ya al sarcasmo de los enmascarados, sonrie. -¡L-Logre vencer a Ma-Masky!-dijo el chico con mucha euforia. Los ojos marrón de Brian lo miraba y sentía aquella sensación cálida. Aquella vez había sido la primera vez que dejaba de lado su cara de poker y le sonrió suavemente a Toby. _

_ _ _ -¿En serio? Felicidades-dijo en un tono de cariño y orgullo. Toby lo miró con sorpresa, pues jamas habia visto a Brian actuar de esta forma ni tan siquiera sonreír. A Pesar de eso, Toby sonrió y brinco lejos de los brazos de Brian.  _

_ _ _ -De-Deberías de sonreír m-m-más-dijo el joven antes de salir corriendo a contarle muy probablemente a Slender. Brian se quedo ahi parado, viendo su espalda desvanecer y suspirar. Tal vez… Tal vez debería decirle a Toby como se siente. ¡Quizás tenga oportunidad! _

Brian rió amargamente hacia aquel recuerdo. -Soy un idiota-murmuró Brian. Puede que ahorita el que estuviera ahí con Toby sería él. Sin embargo, su fortaleza es también es su debilidad pues era leal a la amistad que tenía con Tim y cometió el acto que hizo que el ambiente entre el trío cambiará. A veces se odiaba por eso, pero aunque pudiera retroceder el tiempo… volvería a hacer lo mismo.

_ Sus ilusiones se rompieron cuando Tim le confesó algo durante una misión donde solo eran ellos dos. -Me enamore de Tobías- dijo Tim y Brian volteo a verlo con los ojos abiertos como plato. Aunque claro, no lo podía ver por la máscara. A Pesar de usar la máscara, Brian notó como la punta de las orejas de Tim estaban rojas.  _

_ _ _ -Pero tu y él siempre pelean _

_ _ _ Tim rió y esta risa era diferente a la usual cínica que siempre hacía. Era una risa llena de calidez y felicidad. -Si… supongo que si _

_ _ _ -¿Pasó algo entre ustedes? _

_ _ _ Tim rió nerviosamente y Brian tenía el presentimiento de que estaba más rojo que antes. -E-Eso creo, jaja… _

_ _ _ Brian sintió algo en su corazón retorcer, como si le estuvieran encajando un cuchillo. Brian se sentía molesto y con ganas de golpear a Tim y gritar: “¡Yo lo ví primero!”. Pero a decir verdad, él no está seguro desde cuando Tim está enamorado del menor. Tal vez él se enamoro primero y después Brian. Pero como quiera, Brian quería pensar que fue él quien vio algo en Toby primero.  _

_ _ _ -Me alegra por ti-fue lo único que salió de su boca. Tim asintió. _

_ _ _ -Gracias, sabia que podia contar con tu apoyo-dijo Tim, volteando a ver a Brian con ojos brillantes. Brian se odiaba a sí mismo en ese momento. A partir de ahí, Brian solo le dio a Tim un pequeño empujón para que Toby saliera con él y Brian solo podía ver de lejos la cara de su amado sonriendo y abrazando a su mejor amigo. _

Brian se levantó después de recordar el pasado donde aún sigue atrapado y estaba dispuesto a caminar un poco más hasta que notó a uno de los residentes en el territorio de Slender. El tipo era más alto que él, usaba una capucha negra y una bufanda negra con blanco. Al principio, Brian pensó que se trataba de Liu, pero al notar la máscara paró en seco.

-¿Kagekao?

-あら, Hoodie-san

-¿Vas regresando?-preguntó Brian. Kagekao asintió y Brian le devolvió el gesto. Ambos iban a seguir su camino pero Kagekao puso una mano en el hombro de Brian. Brian iba a preguntar si necesitaba algo, peso aquel demonio subió su máscara arriba de sus labios. Brian noto que la piel de Kagekao era casi igual a la de Jack: gris. Pero su cabeza se puso en blanco cuando Kagekao puso sus labios muy cerca de su oído y le susurro:

-Te ves lindo sin mascara,  ** _Brian-san_ **

Brian estaba en shock y para cuando había reaccionado, Kagekao ya no estaba. Puso una mano en su oreja y con un ligero sonrojo grito: -¡¿Ese bastardo sabía Inglés!?


End file.
